


Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2018: Original Work

by DesertScribe



Category: Original Work
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Animal Transformation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe
Summary: Just a ficlet written for the Three Sentence Ficathon, which can be foundHERE.Prompt: "Don't turn into a snake. It never helps."





	Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2018: Original Work

Susan's crying was interrupted by the feeling of a huge snake wrapping around her, causing her to shriek out a startled, "Oh my god, what the fuck?!?" and struggle and push it away so hard that they both fell off their respective sides of the bed, even though she knew on some level that it had to just be Mary playing with that damn shapeshifting talisman again. "Seriously," Susan shouted when Mary peeked her head up from the far side of the bed with scales still visible on her face as she melted back into human shape, "why the hell would you do something like that, especially now, after everything we've been through today?"

"It's just that you looked so sad," Mary said, seeming more confused by Susan's reaction than sorry for what she'd done to cause it, just like always, "and I wanted to help you be happier, and anacondas give the best hugs."


End file.
